


When Galaxies Far Away Meet

by LadyMorgaine76



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crossover, Gen, Team Voltron Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine76/pseuds/LadyMorgaine76
Summary: Self-indulgent crossover of my Voltron Legendary Defender and Star Wars Expanded Universe AUs!*******On New Altea, old friends and new generations come together to celebrate Princess' Dayara's birthday.What they weren't expecting was the arrival of a Super Star Destroyer that, they believed, only belonged in the pages of age old space fantasy books...





	When Galaxies Far Away Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Like stated, this is absolutely self-indulgent!  
> I rose from my marasm to write this #KlanceMonthAU fic on a crossover setting.  
> It mixes my two fandoms and my two AUs!  
> I truly hope you can enjoy this!

“We need a break!”

And that had been pretty much it! When Keith was restless again, he became scarce of words and easily annoyed.

Being a paladin of Voltron and a Blade for so many years and becoming so, at such a young age, had thrown all of them into a frantic rhythm of living (surviving?) that clung to them after all those years... still.

It was like an itch, to be quite honest. The routine on Earth might had given them stability, peace of mind and a balanced family life, but Lance was aware of the casual longing that Keith had for the stars, even when he didn’t speak about it…

Especially when he didn’t speak about it!

The adrenaline of flying, fighting and crossing galaxies had left a permanent mark on his husband and there was nothing he could do about it.

Fortunately, they had friends across the universe and good excuses to ease his moods!

One such excuses was Princess’ Dayara’s birthday, to which they knew they were always automatically invited, since they were her Honour-Parents! So, deciding it was time to take the Kogane-McClain family on a trip to New Altea had been a no brainer.

Sure, Keith tried not to look to overly happy as they crossed the stars and headed for the portal that would take them to their destination, but Lance knew that smile better than the back of his own hands…

You don’t spend ten years married to a guy without getting to know his expressions and knowing exactly the differences between each smile and frown!

And Keith was positively beaming!

As they landed on New Altea, on the royal palace’s private spaceport, they were greeted by the Queens themselves.

Allura and Romelle, looking like time was forbidden to touch them, still refused to engage in complicated formalities when around their friends. So, it wasn’t surprising to see them rushing towards them and enveloping them in warm embraces.

“You are the weirdest royals ever, you know that?” Lance chuckled, smiling fondly at Allura.

“I have no need for aides and formal reception committees to welcome my family.” Allura answered him. “I didn’t appoint you two my Honorary Relatives for nothing, Lance!”

“And here I thought you’d done it to receive more birthday presents…” Lance smirked, making Romelle laugh and Keith roll his eyes. “So, where’s Yara and Kyran?”

Like they were waiting for their cue, the two kids rushed out into the platform, wide smiles on their small faces.

“Uncle Lance! Uncle Keith! You’re here!”

The children jumped into their open arms, hugging them tightly.

“We told you we’d come, didn’t we?” Lance told them, kissing Dayara’s cheek and turning to Kyran, who leaned from Keith’s arms to get his kiss too.

“Yup!” The boy said, quickly getting out of his uncles’ embrace to rush out to meet the rest of the incoming party, closely followed by his sister.

“Aaaand we're not needed anymore…” Keith snorted, watching Dayara trying to climb onto Kosmo, while her brother held onto Laura’s hand, questioning her and her siblings about all Earth related.

  On his part, Dante the Beagle seemed to be unbothered by all the commotion, simply strutting along until he was next to Lance.

“Think about it like this,” Romelle took Keith’s arm with a smile. “While the kids entertain themselves, we can catch up on all that’s been happening while we’ve been apart! We’re still waiting for your brother’s and their husbands to arrive, but the rest of them are already waiting on the palace.”

“Coran too?” Lance asked

“Of course, Coran too!” Allura confirmed.

“Nice!”

 

******

 

Later that day, the palace bustled with life as the rest of the former paladins and their families gathered for a private dinner. The rest of the guests were only expected in two days since Allura and Romelle had insisted they had those few days only for the Old Team and no one else!

These people were not just friends, but family!

Allura let her gaze follow the people around the table… It seemed like a lifetime ago when she’d allowed herself to believe she would end up living a lonely life, and now she had all of them! Earthlings, Galra, Alteans and Balmerans, all had come together to form her wonderful found family!

“Your mind is wandering, my love…” Romelle whispered, squeezing her hand gently

“I’m just happy.” She answered, leaning to rest her forehead on her wife’s forehead… until her attention was diverted to the guard entering the dining hall…

“Your Majesty.” The guard bowed. “It seems we might have a situation.” He announced.

At that, the former paladins stood instinctively, followed by Coran.

“What is it, Captain?”Allura asked.

“We have an incoming ship, Majesty… A really big one. Unidentified.”

“Unidentified?” Coran inquired.

“Yes, Sir.” The Altean Captain nodded. “We’ve never seen anything like it!”

“Let’s go to the tactical room and see who our _guests_ are…” Shiro said, motioning to his former teammates. “Secure the children, just to be on the safe side.”

“Have you opened a communications channel?” Curtis asked.

“Yes, Major. We have, but so far we have no answer.”

“Let’s go then.” Lance nodded. “Miguel?” The boy turned to his father. “I need you and Laura here, protecting the young ones. Keep your eyes open…”

“And your aim accurate!” Both of them answered, drawing a smile out of their parents.

“Adam, Kuron, Sofia and Acxa,” Shiro continued. “You stand prevention on the hangar.”

The four of them nodded running out the door in the direction of the hangars.

“Curtis, Pidge, Hunk. Communications are yours. Try to find out what’s happening. Hack their systems if they’re still unresponsive. Give us whatever data we can get.”

“Let’s see who’s trying to ruin my perfectly planned dinner, shall we?” Allura muttered leading them into the tactical room.

With everyone at their posts, Coran brought up visuals, while the others tried getting any sign of life from the ship.

As soon as the massive ship came into view, a loud gasp left the lips of pretty much every earthling on the room…

The ship resembled an arrow, her triangular body making out the majority of it, with a rectangular shape at its end, where the engines were housed.

It was light grey, with two huge circular symbols painted on each side of it.

“Oh, hell no!” Keith gaped.

“I’m _not_ seeing this!” Lance shouted, amazed at what he was looking at.

“Uh, guys…?” Hunk called them. “We, uh, have an incoming signal. They’re trying to communicate with us…”

Allura looked at the puzzled faces of her friends, leaning towards Hunk. “Open the channel, Hunk.” She squeezed his shoulder. “This is Queen Allura, of New Altea. Identify yourselves and state your business in my system.”

“The communication channel crackled for a while and then the visual comms came to life, showing someone who was clearly a human. Slim face, dark hair and dark eyes, with an expression that spoke of years in command and a familiarity with unknown situations that permeated through his confident stance.

“This is Wedge Antilles, General of the New Republic, aboard the SSD Lusankya.” He announced calmly. “And I’m afraid I have no idea why we’re here, except for the fact some type of _portal_ opened up in front of us as we were headed for Coruscant and we got dragged into it. I can assure you we aren’t hostile and we only wish to find a way to get back into our own system, Your Majesty.”

Allura turned to the former paladins, shocked at their dumbfounded expressions. Her eyes carried a silent question

_“What’s wrong?”_

Keith signalled her that they needed to talk… privately.

“General Antilles, keep your communication channels open. I need to confer with my… aides… We’ll get back to you as soon as we can.” Allura told the man on the other side of the screen, who simply bowed cutting off the comms.

“Alright,” She crossed her arms, turning her attention to her friends. “What is it?”

“Uh, well…” Hunk began. “You see… we kinda know how they are…”

“Well?”

“The problem is,” Lance huffed heavily. “They weren’t supposed to be real…”

Allura frowned. “Oh? Why do you say that?”

Keith rested a hand on her shoulder.

“Remember when you were all curious about Earth’s culture and whatnot?”

“Yes..?”

“Remember when Lance insisted you can’t truly learn about Earth’s culture without watching _at least once_ , the Classical Star Wars Trilogy?”

“The movies?” She wondered. “What has that got to do with this?”

Lance’s expression changed from bewilderment to excitement.

“It’s got everything to do with it, Allura!” He told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Wedge Antilles? He was one of the characters!!!”

“Could be a coincidence!” Coran said.

“Oh, boy…” Keith grumbled, rolling his eyes as Shiro and Hunk snorted. One of the many things he’d learned while married to Lance, was that his absolute passion for the Classic Star Wars and the ancient Expanded Universe had given him extensive knowledge about those issues, and once he’d started talking about it, _there was no shutting him up_!

“Oh, no, no, no, no… There’s no coincidence whatsoever!” His eyes glittered. “I know that face! I know that name and I know that ship! That is the Super Star Destroyer Lusankya, captured from Ysanne Isard and refitted for the New Republic’s use! And I’m willing to bet that, right now, at least the Rogue Squadron is aboard… and I want to meet them!... please…?” His smile widened and he couldn’t help fidgeting with the excitement.

“Are you sure they’re friendly?” Allura questioned him.

“YES!” He slapped his hands together. “Can we please go there? Please?”

“Lance…” Keith started, one of his hands grounding his husband in place. “Do you realize how all this sounds? We’re talking about supposedly fictional characters suddenly appearing in front of us, Lance! It’s madness!”

“Babe, you saw him as well as I did.” Lance squinted. “You heard him. You saw… you’re _seeing_ the ship! This isn’t me imagining things, Keith! It’s right there… in space… in front of us all!”

“He’s right!” Shiro shrugged.

“Still,” Allura pointed at the ship floating in space. “We’re not just going in there… If the General is who he says he is, then he’s coming here and not the other way around. I’m not about to send any of us into an unknown ship!”

“Fine…” Lance grumbled, slumping his shoulders.

“Open the communications.” Allura ordered, waiting until the image of the General reappeared on the screen. “General Antilles, I have spoken with my people and I’ve decided that you are allowed to bring a small party into New Altea to meet with us and analyze your situation.”

“I thank you, Your Majesty.” The General nodded. “I’ll be taking three other pilots with me, if that’s all right.” He said.

“That will be more than acceptable.” Allura agreed. “We’ll be sending you landing coordinates now, General.”

The screen closed, leaving them trying to process all that had just happened.

As for Lance?

Well… the term kid coming down to open his christmas presents was probably still not enough to describe his expression…

“Oh. My. God!” He whispered. “Three pilots! Keith!!!” He launched himself into his husband’s arms, who was smiling at his excitement. “Do you know what that means?”

“Yes, Lance…”Keith mumbled, though his smile was fond and he kept Lance in a tight embrace. “I think you must have read out loud passages of the entire X-Wing Series, enough times for me to know exactly where you’re going with this…”

“We’re gonna meet Rogue Squadron’s Fab Four!”

“The who, now?” Curtis turned his chair, raising his eyebrows at his brother-in-law.

“Just the most famous pilots from Rogue Squadron… you heathen!” Lance gave a mock-glare.

“I’m sorry if I’m not that much into Space Fantasy…” Curtis waggled his eyebrows.

“Shut up, Mr. ‘Musicals-are-cool-ok?’...”

“Musicals _are_ cool!”

“Whatever, Curtis…” Lance snorted. “I’m talking about Wedge Antilles himself, Tycho Celchu, Wes Janson - my favourite, to be honest!- and Hobbie Klivian!” He shot him a lopsided grin. “You should try to read Starfighters Of Adumar. I’m sure even you would like it!”

Keith shook his head.

“Promise me you’ll get a grip on yourself.” He said. “Do remember they have no idea they’re supposed to be fictional characters for us, ok? Act natural…”

“I resent that!” Lance squinted at him, taking his hand nonetheless. “Let’s get our rears to the hangar! I wanna see those X-Wings up close and personal!”

 

******

 

“Are you sure we can trust them?”

“Yes, Hobbie…” Wedge reassured his friend, climbing the ladder to his old X-Wing’s cockpit. “I’m perfectly sure we can trust them. Relax, Ok?”

“Well, Wedge… The last time we had an easy mission, we ended up on a planet where people shoot each other for glory and whatnot, we were pitted against Phennir and his gang, _and_...let’s not forget that part!... We ended up involved in a civil war! Anyone remembers that? Because I do!” Hobbie rambled.

“Oh, sure!” Wes’ merry tone echoed on their comms. “But you’re forgetting the fun parts!”

“The fun parts?” Hobbie questioned.

“Yeah, Hobbs! I got a new cloak, a Blastsword, I punched that ribbon-beard guy into the next galaxy, we got chased all the way to Giltella and we convinced an Imp Admiral to defected to our side and gained another Star Destroyer!” Wes smirked.

“And you call that _fun_?” Hobbie whined.

“YES!” Wes cheered, drawing laughter from Wedge and Tycho.

“Wes…” Tycho admonished him, though his tone was cheerful. “Stop getting on Hobbie’s nerves.”

“Yes, honey…”

“Wes…”

“Sorry…” Wes chuckled. “Yes, Colonel.”

“That’s better.” Tycho snickered.

“You’re no fun, you know that?” Wes complained, as their X-Wings roared to life and positioned themselves on the hangar.

“Shouldn’t have married me, then!”

“Well, you’re cute…”

“A likely story, Major Janson.” Tycho smiled to himself.

“Lusankya control to Rogue Leader, you’re cleared for takeoff.” The voice on the control tower echoed on their comms.

“Thank you, Control. Rogue Leader is greenlit.” Wedge sounded off.

“Rogue Two, ready for takeoff.” Tycho’s voice announced.

“Rogue Three, ready to roll!” Wes’ enthusiasm echoed, making his squadmates smile.

“Rogue Four, ready…” Hobbie sounded less excited, keeping himself alert.

“Repulsorlifts on.” Wedge instructed. “Check for systems.”

“Systems are go.” Tycho informed him, followed by the other two.

The X-wing rose in time, their engines picking up power until the soft roar turned into their characteristic whistle and they took off disappearing into the stars in the direction of the world of New Altea.

 

*****

 

Allura and Romelle exchanged questioning looks between them, watching their human friends watch in awe at the frankly primitive ships landing on the hangar.

Judging by their faces, one would expect to see something extraordinary and technologically advanced… not...that…

“I still can’t believe it!” Pidge whispered, her eye following the X-wings with something akin to reverence.

“Me neither!” Hunk shook his head, mouth agape.

Lance, visibly apprehensive, held tight to Keith’s hand. His stare intent on the opening cockpits and letting out a small yelp as the four pilots descended from their ships, donning their eye-hurting orange flightsuits and walking their way.

“Calm down, Lance!” Keith turned to him with a reassuring smile.

“Calm down?” Lance side-eyed him. “Calm down?! Babe… four characters from my favourite books just landed on this very real world we’re standing on, and you’re telling me to calm down?”

“Yes.”

“Chill, Papi…” Sofia rolled her eyes.

“Honey? Your Papi is nowhere near chilling!” Keith chuckled. “Leave him be.”

“Yes, Dad.”

“Let’s go introduce ourselves to your fictional idols, shall we love?”

“You’re not helping, Keith!”

Keith laughed, pulling his jittery husband near where Allura and Romelle stood, greeting the four men.

“General Antilles, may I introduce to you my good friends, “Allura announced, motioning for the pilots to follow her. “From Planet Earth, Admiral Takashi Shirogane and his husband  Major Adam Waldemar; Colonel Kuron Shirogane and Major Curtis Amanpour; Keith Kogane-McClain and Lance Kogane-McClain, both Majors and their eldest daughter, the present Red Paladin, Sofia; Ambassador Hunk Garrett and his wife and aide Shay; Katie Holt, scientist and teacher at the Garrison; my personal aide, good friend and Minister of Affairs Coran Smythe; the Captain of my personal guard, Acxa and her wife who serves as the head my staff Veronica McClain.” She introduced them, still surprised by the sheer admiration and puzzlement on her friends’ faces.

“It’s very nice to meet you all, Your Majesties.” Wedge bowed to Allura and Romelle. “These are my best friends, my most loyal squadmates and founding members of Rogue Squadron, Colonel Tycho Celchu, his husband, Major Wes Janson and Major Derek Klivian.”

“But you can all me Hobbie,” Hobbie smiled. “Everyone does, anyway.”

“It’s nice to make your acquaintance.” Allura nodded. “How can we assist you?”

“A way back home, M’Lady. That would suffice.” Tycho said, holding his helmet under his arm.

“Of course.” Allura signalled them to follow her. “First we need to pinpoint your entry location and find out exactly why one of our portals brought you here.”

“Thank you.” Wedge smiled, falling in step after Allura and Romelle. “I must say, your technology is quite amazing and unlike anything I’ve ever seen! Are these _portals_ of common use for space travelling?”

“Why, yes!” Coran explained Wedge. “Ever since we improved our power sources for the portals, we’ve been able to use them widely across the Coalition Systems.”

“The Coalition?” Wes asked.

“Yes. A kind of federation of worlds, coming together for defense purposes, political alliances and technological exchange. Worlds that were once war allies, now work side by side for the mutual improvement of all of their people!” Coran said.

Hobbie nodded. “So, kind of like our New Republic!”

Lance opened his mouth to agree, but he felt Keith tugging on his hand and he understood his silent message.

How was he going to explain his extensive knowledge in the New Republic, if they were supposed to have only met them today?

He glanced at Keith, purposefully slowing down. They fell back until they could talk without being overheard by their guests.

“What’s wrong?” Keith asked him.

“You know the books about these guys?”

“The ones you have, that are already filled with sellotape and that have passed their yellow phase? Yes, babe… I remember…”

“Funny guy…” Lance smirked. “They’re relics, Keith! They aren’t smeared with the ‘Legends’ logo…”

“Anyways???”

“Well, thing is… on the books? Aristocratic Blondie over there and Broad Shoulder Guy? Weren’t married. They weren’t even supposed to be gay…”

“So? As we can see with our own two eyes, they exist! Which begs the question: Where did George Lucas come out with the story, and also where did the authors of the books come across with _those guys_ over there?”

“I have no idea, Keith!” Lance shrugged. “I mean, I can spitball here and come up with weird theories of time and space travelling of someone who entrusted Lucas with telling the story in a fictional way, or the Writer Theory…”

Keith frowned, coming to a halt.

“What the hell is the Writer Theory?”

“It’s a theory that floated on social media some hundred years ago…”

“So, 22nd century weird social media theories…”

“You asked.”

“I did.”

“This was after the collapse of Facebook and Twitter being bought by the creators of AO3…”

“How do you know all this?” Keith crossed his arms.

“I wrote an essay on my second year at the Garrison about the rise and decline of the major Social Networks and its impact on society.”  

“Wait…” Keith gaped. “That was your essay?”

“Yeah!” Lance beamed. “You read it?”

“I skimmed through it…” Keith admitted. “Social Media was never truly my thing.”

“Hmm… well, the thing is, someone once came up with than idea that the Ancient Simulation Theory was wrong and that what was actually happening was, that each time a universe was created by someone, through the use of media, and the more ‘followers’ it had, the more strength it gained until it became real, opening a path to yet another Alternate Reality.”

“Lance… that sounds…”

“Incredible?”

“I was gonna say ridiculous, but…”

“Again… you asked…” Lance winked at him, entwining their fingers as they walked back to join the rest of the group.

“You know, by that logic… are we supposed to be someone else’s fictional characters too?” Keith asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

“Oh, great… I broke my husband…” Lance snorted. “Well, if we are, then I thank whomever is the maker, because I couldn’t ask for a better life, babe!”

“Lame…” Keith turned to steal a quick kiss from Lance.

“You love me, because I’m lame.” Lance pulled him closer.

 

******

 

“How’s Lance?” Shiro leaned towards Keith with a mischievous smile.

“Coping.”

“I bet! This is some extra kind of weird!” Shiro side-eyed him. “And he gets to see you go Galra sometimes!”

“Shut up, or I’ll tell Adam you’re bullying me…”

“I’ll tell Lance you were the one who scratched his grandpa’s moped…”

“I hate you.” Keith hissed.

“Come at me, bro!” Shiro whispered, ruffling Keith’s hair like he was a kid.

“Kuron!” Keith yelped.

“Takashi!” Kuron glared Shiro’s way.

“Spoilsport…”

“Someone has to keep both of you in check. Now, stop that! You're embarrassing me in front of our guests…”

Both men shot him an innocent looking gaze, pointing at themselves.

“Who? Me?” They asked in unison.

Kuron rolled his eyes, as Curtis guffawed.

“Lance, Adam?” He asked, huffing. “Can you please control your respective spouses?”

“Who? Me?” They shot back.

“I quit!” Kuron threw his hands up.

“Ahem!” Allura cleared her throat, drawing their attention. “Do you mind?” She glared at them. “I’m sorry, General…”

“Don’t worry, M’Lady.” Wedge smiled. “After all, I’ve been dealing with Wes for 14 years now… I can sympathize with you.” He smirked.

“Hey!” Wes whined, turning to Tycho. “You see that?”

“And…?” The Alderaanian asked, unphased.

“ Traitor.” Wes mumbled, knocking his boot on his husband’s slightly.

“See what I meant?” Wedge turned to a smiling Allura.

“I’m starting to!” Allura chuckled. “As you can see, somehow the gravity well generator from your other ship…”

“The _Sovereign._ ” Wedge elucidated.

“Yes. It must have somehow locked on the remnants of portal’s signature and enhanced it, trapping your own Flagship in it and pulling you here. But it’s reversible, so you’ll be back home in no time, General.”

“Thank you, for all your help…” Wedge smiled. “M’Lady… I… Do you think it to be intruding and abusing your hospitality if I asked you about your travel technology? These portals, this energy source you have… it could mean a better chance of survival for many of our Rim Worlds, making travel within the routes safer and faster.” He pointed at Wes. “My good friend Wes Janson can attest to the fact that many of our hyperlanes have been plagued by pirates attacking food supply ships, since he’s from one of the most important commercial worlds, and his family owns one of the major cattle and grain companies on his homeworld of Taanab… Their Defense Force is of the utmost importance, but the Perlemian Route, that crosses that system has numerous points where ambushes can be easily set, catching many ships defenseless. Your technology could prevent that! Remote systems, like the Taanabian, wouldn’t have to fear raids and our defenses wouldn’t be spread thin…”

“Coran?” Allura waved at him.

“I can facilitate you the schematics of the portals, but I can’t guarantee you’ll be able to find an adequate power source for them.” Coran said. “I did notice much of your technology seems to be somewhat outdated. Your fighters still rely on Astromechanic Droids for basic Space calculations?”

“Well, the truth is, most of our newer starfighters have no need for them, but we’ve become quite used to having them with us!” Wedge explained. “At the lack of sentient Lions like the ones Queen Allura spoke of, we at least have our Astromechs! They’re almost like a Co-pilot, if you will. And we mourn their losses, when they occur.”

“I see!” Coran twisted his moustache. “You don’t see them as a work tool, rather as companions, I’d say.”

“They sure are!” Wes smiled widely. “Zapper has saved my rear more times than I can count!”

“Oooh! Can I meet them?” Pidge pleaded, her eyes glittering.

“I don’t see why not.” Wedge told her. “Want to go meet them now?”

“Yes, please!”

“Come on, then!”

Pidge followed Wedge back to the hangar with Hunk right behind her. They turned to Lance waiting for their friend to join them.

“Go on…” Keith smirked at his husband. “I know you’re dying to get closer to the droids and the X-Wings.”

“You’re not coming?” Lance questioned him. “Aww, come on, Keith! X-Wings, babe! You gotta! Don’t play hard to get, love… you’re as much of a nerd as I am!”

“Alright…” Keith rolled his eyes. “Cool your jets!”

“Let’s go see Pidge drool over the droids.” Lance grabbed Keith’s hands dragging him along.

“And you over the fighters!” Keith added, following his husband.

“Pff! Like you won’t too!”

“Pics, or it didn’t happen…” Keith scoffed.

“You’re such a dumbass!” Lance laughed. “Why did I marry you?”

“Because you seduced me, your mom caught us cooking pancakes for breakfast on our underwear, so you just had to!”

“That’s not how I remember it!” Lance squinted at him. “I married you because I had the fenomenal idea to ask you to marry me on Noche Buena, and you said yes!”

“Ah! So, you do know!”

“I have a good memory.” Lance smirked.

“No, you don’t!”

“Uh, yeah! I do! I remembered your mullet… in the middle of the night, may I say…”

“You don’t remember our bonding moment!” Keith smiled triumphantly.

Lance, took a deep breath, because… of course… he’d got baited right into it…

“I was...bleeding… you know. Internal injuries and whatnot. I was in and out of consciousness and you… obsessed with shit as you are… want me, moi! To remember the fact that you carried my half-passed-out ass into the cryo pod, like I wasn’t actually, you know... _dying_!” Lance rolled his eyes at Keith, who was openly laughing at his husband's indignant tone.

“I’m messing with you, babe!” Keith giggled. “You look cute when you’re mad.”

“I hate you…”

“I love you too.”

“Here we are!” Lance marvelled, like he hadn’t seen the ships just a few hours ago. “Oh, my God! I still can’t believe this is real…”

He stood there as the hangars’ Altean mechanics removed the droids from their housing behind the cockpit. The four droids rolled towards their pilots, as they introduced them to Pidge and Hunk.

“They use binary language, right?” Hunk asked.

“Exactly.” Tycho confirmed.

“Then it will be easy to communicate with them!” Pidge grabbed her translator device, attuning it to the droids communication frequencies, in order to distinguish between each of them. “They have names, If I got it right…”

“ Yes, they do.” Tycho pointed at the droids. “Wedge’s droid, this R5 unit here, is Gate. My R2 is Blaze. Wes’ R2 unit, the one who’s painted like a mini pilot, is Zapper, and the the blue R6 is Hammer.”

“Because he crashes like one…” Wes scoffed, earning a glare from Hobbie. “Someone’s more interested in the X-Wings than the droids, though.” He twitched his head at Keith and Lance’s way.

“Pilots…” Hunk shrugged.

“You wanna take them for a ride?” Wes asked them, after searching for Wedge's gaze in a silent question. Wedge simply nodded.

Both men turned on their heels, surprise washing over their features.

“Can we?” Lance asked him.

“Sure!” Wes assured them. “After we get our droids back on, you can have a go at them! Only one problem though. They’re kinda cramped…”

“We do like this,” Keith turned to Wes. “My daughter takes you for a ride on Red, while Pidge and Hunk have fun with the droids, and after you guys get back, we get the X-wings ready.”

”Deal!” Tycho shook hands with Keith.

 

*****

 

When the Rogues were told the Lions were big, _that_ was not what they were expecting…

“ It’s kriffin’ huge!” Hobbie belted out. “Just the head makes two X-wings!”

“I know, right?” Sofia beamed.

“So, this is yours?” Wes asked.

“ _He_ isn't mine.” Sofia explained. “It's actually more the other way around…” Sofia tilted her head, looking at Red, as the Lion's eyes lighted up, causing the other pilots to gasp audibly. “They choose us! I am Red's pilot. _I_ belong to him… until he chooses someone else.”

“That must be sad,” Wedge whispered with a reverent look towards the gigantic Lion. “To be cast aside for another pilot…”

“I guess…” Sofia hummed, her mind going out to her fathers. Never once had they showed any sadness for not being paladins anymore. But they must feel that nostalgia, sometimes… “My parents both used to pilot Red, though Papi started out on Blue and Dad moved on to Black afterwards. So, I guess, in a way, it's kinda cool that Red has somewhat become part of the family! I take them with me, occasionally, you know, for old times’ sake…”

“You seem quite young…” Tycho began, stopping in his tracks as the words left his mouth. “But, then again, so were we, I guess…”

“You forget, _amaynee_ , that we were thrown into a war, while lady Sofia is a guardian in times of peace. She doesn't have to go through, hopefully, the horrors we had to.” Wes smiled fondly at Tycho.

“No one should have to be thrown into a war, Major.” Sofia agreed. “You're ready?”

They nodded, entering, amazed, through Red's open jaw.

The four veteran pilots looked around at the sheer size of Red's interior.

“Take a seat!” Sofia smirked. “Aunt Allura had all the Lions refitted with extra seats. Just push those buttons at the end of the head and they'll appear.”

“Appear?” Hobbie frowned.

“It's a mechanism between the end of the jaw and the beginning of Red's neck… what? You thought they'd materialise out of thin air?”

Hobbie shrugged.

“They're mystical, sentient, gigantic Lions. I'm up for anything, to be honest!”

Sofia laughed, grabbing the commands as Red's cockpit came to life and the pilots took their seats.

“Gentlemen, hang on tight!” She warned them with a cocky smile. “Let's roll…”

Red roared loudly as Sofia pushed the thrusters to the max, taking off almost instantly.

She loved this! Feeling Red on her mind, both flying through the stars as one!

She truly came to life sitting on Red's cockpit!

Her fathers might have been quite taken with the X-Wings, but Sofia knew she would never trade Red for anything else…

 

******

 

Later that day, while Keith and Lance pushed the X-Wings to their limits, they knew they would have to agree with their daughter…

Sure, flying these Starfighters was a rush of adrenaline they'd both welcomed! The speed and maneuverability were awesome, but…

After flying the Lions of Voltron? After bonding with them? After having their minds meld as a team? Five people coming together as one to form Voltron?

Nothing else ever came close…

Which didn't mean Keith wasn't having the time of his life! It surely didn't mean he wasn't having a blast and smiling widely at Lance's cheery voice!

His nerdy Starwarian husband was fulfilling a dream, and he was more than happy to be with him to share this unforgettable moment!

“Having fun there?” Keith spoke to the primitive commlink on the pilot's helmet.

“Are you kidding me?” Lance sounded ecstatic. “This is awesome, babe!”

“Let's make another orbit and take them back, so our new friends can go back home.”

“Hey, Keith?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“You think we'll ever see them again?”

“Who knows? If they manage to adapt the portal technology to their available power sources, we just might!” Keith said. “Why?”

“Well…” Lance sighed. “I think I'd like to meet Luke Skywalker and Han Solo, and Princess Leia…” He added. “Can you imagine that?”

“Maybe we can convince Allura to pay them a visit, one of these days.”

“I sure hope so!”

“Let's go, babe… we can't go visit them if we don't return them home first.” Keith chuckled.

“Last one to the hangar cooks all week!” Lance sped up, passing his husband.

“Oh, you're on!” Keith smiled, pulling the throttle and speeding up to catch Lance.

As it was usual with them, they were pretty much neck and neck, Keith only passing Lance at the very end and landing with a triumphant smile on his lips.

Sofia shook her head at her father, turning to Lance as Keith got out of earshot.

“What did you bet this time?”

“Next week's cooking…”

“Ah! So, you let him win…”

“Do you want me or him cooking for a whole week?”

“Touché!”

 

*****

 

With was with a sense of sadness that they said their goodbyes to the the four Rogue pilots.

It had been a short stay, but they had hit the right chord with the former paladins and their families.

“You never know!” Wedge turned as he climbed to his cockpit. “We might cross paths again! If your ever decide to drop by our Galaxy, drop us a visit, will you?”

The four pilots waved at the group of people assembled at the hangar. They closed their cockpits and once again the rumble and whistle of the X-Wings engines echoed throughout the hangar as they hovered, turned on their noses and took off speeding up until they were no longer visible…

They all went to the tactical room to watch the transmission of the four starfighters arriving at the Lusankya.

“Lusankya, this is Alfor City Flight Control. Prepare for the opening of the portal. Head to the coordinates were sending you.”

“All set, Flight Control. Coordinates inserted, we're sending you the destination parameters now.” The communications officer acknowledged.

“We have destination parameters. Portal opening on countdown. Safe travels, Lusankya.”

“Thank you, Flight Control. On hold for countdown.”

“Initiating.”

The monitors displayed the countdown for the portal opening, and Lance let out a grunt.

_“10...9…”_

“What's wrong?” Keith asked him.

“We never got to see the Lusankya up close…” He muttered.

“That's rough, buddy…” Keith pouted at his husband.

_“6….5…”_

“Shiro!” Lance whined. “Your brother is being a jerk again!”

“You married him!”

“You did!” Keith winked

_“2...1… portal opening.”_

“My cross to bear in this life, is to be bullied by my own husband…”

“Oh, stop that!” Keith chuckled. “You're starting to sound like a het…”

Lance gave Keith an exaggerated shocked expression.

“Did you just call me a het? You take that back this instant, Keith Kogane-McClain!”

“Bite me!” Keith stuck his tongue out.

“Guys! Seriously?” Pidge yelled at both men, gesturing to everyone around them.

“I mean,” Curtis wiggled his brows, with a lopsided grin. “Right in front of my salad?”

“What salad?” Romelle asked. “Oh, wait! Was that one of those meme things?”

“Yes, Melle.” Allura smiled fondly at her wife. “It is an ancient Earth meme.”

“Congratulations, aunt Romelle!” Sofia smiled. “Uncle Curtis is one step closer to successfully turning you into a meme using Altean Queen!”

Everyone turned to glare at Curtis, who looked positively unphased.

“Shut up, all of you! I'm having a proud teacher moment!”

Kuron pulled his husband closer and followed the rest of the group as they left the tactical room.

“What a day!” Hunk exclaimed, smiling at Shay.

“I know, right?” Pidge answered. “Of all the possible outcomes for this day, meeting Star Wars characters was definitely not on my list! Look at Lance! He's got the most doofus smile ever!”

“Can you blame the guy?” Hunk asked.

“Nope!” Pidge smiled fondly in Keith and Lance's direction. “If there's someone who deserves to see his wildest dreams come true, it's Lance…”

“Wow, Pidge! You're getting all soft…”

“Hunk!” Shay warned him.

“It's ok, Shay.” Pidge shrugged. “I'm used to being bullied by your husband by now.”

“You humans are weird!”

“We know, Shay… we know…” Pidge snorted.

“Do you think we'll wake up tomorrow, and all of this was just an awkward dream?” Hunk turned to Pidge.

“I'm 100 percent sure this was as real as it gets, Hunk!” She rolled her eyes.

 

*****

 

That night, Keith had the weirdest dream ever…

He stood, watching as a woman sat in front of a computer, typing away, apparently oblivious to his presence in the room.

Keith came closer, peering over the woman's shoulder and at the screen in front of her…

 

_“Let’s go see Pidge drool over the droids.” Lance grabbed Keith’s hands dragging him along._

_“And you over the fighters!” Keith added, following his husband._

_“Pff! Like you won’t too!”_

_“Pics, or it didn’t happen…” Keith scoffed._

_“You’re such a dumbass!” Lance laughed. “Why did I marry you?”_

_“Because you seduced me, your mom caught us cooking pancakes for breakfast on our underwear, so you just had to!”_

_“That’s not how I remember it!”_

 

What? Why was she writing the events of this evening? What the hell was happening?

 

Keith woke up, startled.

He looked to his side where slept peacefully…

A dream.

A goddamn dream!

“You and your Writer's Theory’s stories…” He whispered, snorting at the absurdity of his own dream.

Keith laid back down, scooting closer to Lance, until he felt his still sleeping husband wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him closer to his chest.

When he closed his eyes and fell back into sleep, his dreams were less confusing and ridiculous than the image of a lonely woman sitting at a computer writing away the story of his life…

 

***************

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 


End file.
